Bouteille à la mer
by Laemia
Summary: C'est une histoire banale à en pleurer. Une rencontre, et ce qui en découle. NamiXion, UA


**Hey ! De retour après presque deux semaines sans internet. J'ai pas beaucoup écrit, mais j'en ai profité pour corriger ça. Petit OS sans rien de particulier. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Xion rencontra Naminé un jour d'été caniculaire. Assez étonnamment, beaucoup de gens bravaient les températures extrêmes pour vaquer à leurs occupations. Des familles un peu bruyantes, avec des gamins qui parvenaient encore à courir et rire, alors que la chaleur assommait le reste du monde, des groupes de jeunes en short ou bermuda, des canettes de Pepsi à la main, des personnes seules et transpirantes qui semblaient avoir un objectif bien précis.

Xion faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie. Le ciel bleu, trop brillant, ne comportait aucun nuage, et elle ne serait pas sortie sans avoir eu le besoin pressant d'acheter de nouveaux livres. Vacances d'été aidant, elle était parvenue à finir sa Pile à Lire, peut-être pour la première et dernière fois de son existence. La Pile avait davantage tendance à se remplir qu'à se vider, en règle générale.

La bibliothèque, donc. Des rayonnages somme toute plutôt frais, comparé à l'extérieur, et assez peu de personnes les arpentant, dans un silence presque religieux. Elle se rendit sans y penser, par réflexe, au rayon des livres Jeunes Adultes, dont elle commençait à se lasser, même si elle y trouvait encore parfois quelques perles. Et puis, les couvertures étaient plus jolies que celles des autres romans, à croire que seuls les adolescents se faisaient berner par les jolis livres... Elle tourna l'angle de la littérature classique, et ce fut là qu'elle l'aperçut.

Elle eut l'impression de croiser un fantôme, le genre de spectre bienveillant que l'on aperçoit quelque fois dans les films fantastiques. La fille portait une robe toute blanche, immaculée, que Xion n'aurait jamais osé mettre par peur de la tâcher. Sa peau pâle, ses cheveux blonds très clairs, contribuaient à l'impression qu'elle émettait une espèce d'aura. Là, au milieu des livres, elle faisait grande impression, en comparaison des gens ordinaires de cette petite ville à l'agonie.

Tout à coup, Xion se sentit nerveuse. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'elle ne comprit pas la raison de cette soudaine agitation de son cœur. D'autres jolies filles lui avaient fait ce genre d'effet auparavant, des élèves de son lycée, des serveuses, des passantes... Et puis elles s'éloignaient et Xion n'y pensait plus. Ca arrivait. Pas de quoi s'affoler.

Alors qu'elle arpentait les rayons, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire par la présence de l'autre jeune fille, elle se saisit d'un bouquin à la joli tranche bleue zébrée de blanc pour en lire le résumé.

« Oh, je n'ai pas aimé celui-là, je ne te le conseille pas. »

La voix chantante appartenait à l'inconnue, qui se trouvait maintenant proche d'elle, la dévisageant avec un sourire amical. Yeux bleus sans nuages, comme le ciel au-dehors.

Le cerveau de Xion s'arrêta de fonctionner, mais ses cordes vocales trouvèrent un truc à la place de son esprit. Elle ne se souviendrait jamais quoi exactement, mais ça sembla fonctionner, puisque l'autre ne s'en alla pas.

Elles discutèrent sur place quelques minutes. De livres, surtout. Puis elles se baladèrent entre les étagères et Xion parvint à apprendre un nom – Naminé – et que la jeune fille étudiait à son lycée. Elle était plus vieille d'un an. Xion se demanda comment elle avait fait pour, en une année entière, ne jamais poser son regard sur elle. Une fille comme ça, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Ca la soufflait un peu, mais soit. Le mal était réparé, maintenant.

Finalement, Naminé lui conseilla de lire _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ , son livre préféré, et Xion accepta de bonne grâce, des étoiles dans les yeux et des papillons dans la cage thoracique. Elles se séparèrent avec la promesse de se dire bonjour à la rentrée, si d'aventure elles se voyaient.

Sauf qu'à vrai dire, Xion ne parvint pas vraiment attendre jusque là. Et il était possible qu'elles ne se croisent même pas dans les couloirs, si leurs salles de cours étaient très éloignées.

A la place, elle revint presque tous les jours à la librairie, pour chercher une silhouette blanche au milieu des livres. Elle voulait dire à Naminé qu'elle n'avait pas aimé _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ , au bout du compte. Vu tout ce que cette œuvre avait inspiré depuis des générations, elle s'était attendu à... Plus. Ou alors, le style d'écriture l'ennuyait juste, avec tous ces longs monologues. En revanche, en lieu et place d'Alice, il lui arrivait d'imaginer la silhouette de Naminé et sa robe blanche, ce qui la faisait sourire. Le rôle lui allait bien, de son point de vue.

Au bout de quelques semaines, enfin, un regard bleu caniculaire lui rendit son sourire au fond d'une allée de bouquins.

« Quelle coïncidence ! » avait rit Naminé.

Et Xion s'était contentée d'un rire gêné, peu encline à lui révéler qu'elle passait ses vacances à la chercher du regard.

Elles discutèrent d' _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Naminé lui expliqua ce qui lui plaisait dedans, ce qui s'avéra être toutes les raisons pour lesquelles Xion ne parvenait pas à apprécier pleinement. Les longues phrases comme du papier à musique, au sens parfois incompréhensible à la première lecture, par exemple.

« C'est encore mieux en anglais » précisa la jeune fille, et Xion sentit une vague d'admiration pour cette lycéenne à peine plus âgée, qui lisait de grands classiques en anglais et parvenait à comprendre et à aimer ça.

Cette fois, ce fut Naminé qui ressortit avec quelques livres que Xion lui conseillait, et cette dernière fut assez fière de lui rendre la pareille, d'égal à égal.

Elle ressortit aussi avec le numéro de téléphone de la blonde, ce qui lui donna l'impression de marcher sur des nuages durant tout le chemin du retour.

* * *

Elles passèrent l'été à s'envoyer des messages, et Xion ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de quelqu'un. Au début, elles partageaient juste des pensées sur des livres, des films, les personnages, des théories... Et elles plaisantaient. En la voyant, Xion n'aurait jamais cru que Naminé ait un tel sens de l'humour. Des fois, elle la faisait rire aux larmes avec un seul commentaire bien placé. Elle ne savait pas si Naminé riait aussi. Les smileys pouvaient faire passer trop peu d'informations, et elle n'osait pas demander, parce que, ce ne serait pas un peu bizarre ? De demander des choses qui aurait dû être implicites ?

A mesure que leur amitié se formait, elles commencèrent à évoquer leur vie. Cela commença par raconter leurs vacances, lorsqu'elles partirent chacune de leur côté en famille. Et, toute la journée, sans son téléphone, Xion trouvait le temps long, terriblement long ! Et lorsqu'elle pouvait enfin converser avec Naminé, le soir, elle se sentait heureuse et son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine comme un chien fou.

Elle aurait voulu que les choses restent toujours ainsi. Oh, évidemment, elle voulait aussi _davantage_ , même si elle s'interdisait de trop rêver – interdiction qui s'avéra compliquée à respecter. A la rentrée, elles se retrouveraient. Elles pourraient enfin passer du temps ensemble, pour de vrai, côté à côté, peut-être manger toutes les deux à midi, et lire ensemble au soleil, ou aller au cinéma.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Quoique, n'était-ce pas un peu tôt pour en être certaine ? Ah, elle ne voulait pas vraiment attendre... Qu'est-ce qui pourrait clocher ? Elles s'entendaient si bien ! Et l'autre devait la percevoir aussi, cette connexion. C'était si fort qu'elle pouvait presque sentir le lien qui les unissait comme quelque chose de physique, tangible. Un tel miracle ne pourrait pas se produire seulement à sens unique, si ? Ce serait aberrant, impossible et impensable.

* * *

« J'ai rêvé de toi. »

Le cœur de Xion loupa un battement.

Septembre était arrivé et repartit. A présent, le froid insidieux du mois d'octobre recouvrait la ville, faisait frissonner tout le monde, et cela n'irait qu'en empirant jusqu'au mois de janvier, au moins. Pourtant, il restait un coin d'été dans les yeux de Naminé.

« C'est vrai ?

-Huhum. »

Tout ne s'était pas passé comme Xion l'avait prévu. Elles déjeunaient ensemble de temps à autres, lorsque leur emploi du temps respectif le leur permettait, parfois accompagnés de leurs amis et parfois seules. Elles se croisaient dans les couloirs et se souriaient.

Le plus gros de leurs conversations se déroulaient toujours par messages interposés, néanmoins. Dans la vraie vie, Xion s'emmêlait les pinceaux, avait peur de paraître ridicule, se forçait à trouver des sujets de conversation du haut de son introversion, et se sentait juste stupide et gauche. Naminé ne s'en plaignait pas, mais elle n'était pas du genre bavarde non plus, à vrai dire. Pourtant, après tous ces sms échangés, tout ce qu'elles savaient l'une de l'autre, elle aurait espéré que les mots coulent tout seuls à l'air libre également. Avec le temps, peut-être...

« Et... hésita Xion. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? »

Cette fois-ci, elles avaient toutes les deux une heure de libre dans la journée. La première fois que ça arrivait. Xion espérait que cela briserait au moins le malaise diffus qu'elle ressentait quelques fois. Il le _fallait_.

« Oh, je te croisais dans un supermarché, raconta Naminé avec un petit sourire. Tu disais que tu voulais acheter un jet-pack pour aller dans les îles Sandwich, mais dans ton panier il n'y avait qu'un chat rose un peu bizarre, avec un museau de souris. C'était étrange. »

Xion éclata de rire. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer dans ce court laps de temps.

« En fait, avoua son amie, je rêve souvent de toi. Sauf que je ne m'en souviens pas aussi bien, d'habitude.

-Oh. »

Que répondre à cela ? Elle mourait de bonheur de savoir que l'autre pensait à elle même dans ses songes, mais ce genre de choses ne se disaient pas. Elle espérait juste que cela durerait.

* * *

« T'as l'air fatiguée, » remarqua Xion, un moment où elles prenaient le même chemin pour rentrer chez elles.

Naminé poussa un soupir.

« Je dors pas la nuit parce que je t'aime. »

Xion s'arrêta tout net, sur le trottoir, et un groupe d'élève faillit se cogner contre son dos et la contourna en l'injuriant, mais elle ne regardait que Naminé. Elle devait répondre quelque chose, là, maintenant. Faire taire son cœur qui battait si fort et répondre.

« J'dors pas non plus, j'crois pour la même raison que toi. »

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elles sortaient officiellement ensemble lorsque Xion posa la question.

« Dis, je peux t'embrasser? »

Et Naminé avait accepté sans répondre. Bien plus tard, Xion s'interrogera sur ce qu'elle pensait en cet instant, derrière son sourire de fantôme énigmatique. Ce fut doux juste comme il faut et un peu maladroit, et elles ne trouvèrent rien à dire ensuite.

Elles ne disaient jamais je t'aime à voix haute. Xion n'osait pas, et elle commençait à se demander si Naminé le pensait réellement, dans ses brefs sms. Et n'était-ce pas à elle, la plus âgée, de prendre les choses en mains ? Même si ce n'était qu'un an de différence...

Elle se posait des questions, mais peut-être était-ce son manque de confiance en elle qui la poussait à s'interroger ? Comment une fille talentueuse et géniale comme Naminé pouvait avoir choisi quelqu'un de son genre, après tout ? Ca la dépassait.

Et Naminé ne disais pas grand chose. Et à chacun de ses silences, Xion se repliait un peu sur elle-même, tiraillée par l'angoisse de la perdre et la peur de poser la question. Est-ce qu'elle ne la ferait pas fuir, en se montrant trop insistante, trop collante ? Peut-être que Naminé était aussi angoissée qu'elle, qu'il lui fallait du temps et de l'espace pour elle. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas égoïste de la part de Xion de lui signifier que, parfois, elle se perdait dans ce trop peu d'affection ?

Le trop peu d'affection s'amenuisa encore dans les semaines qui suivirent. Lentement, insidieusement.

Ce fut des petits rien qui s'additionnèrent. Ne pas pouvoir manger ensemble le midi, ne plus se croiser beaucoup dans les couloirs. Les sms s'amenuisèrent et, bientôt, se réduisirent à des excuses pour ne pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec elle ces derniers temps.

Naminé était un fantôme, et elle lui filait entre les doigts si lentement que Xion ne le vit venir que lorsqu'il était trop tard.

Parfois, elles passaient des journées entières sans ne serait-ce que se croiser. Le soir, Xion attendait des messages qui ne venaient pas, et ne comprenait pas. Naminé était une énigme que Xion avait trop peur de résoudre, par crainte de la voir disparaître plus vite encore. Elle l'aimait, et cela rendait les choses plus difficiles encore.

Regarder la distance s'allonger entre elles commençait à la tuer. Le matin, elle se réveillait avec une boule à l'estomac à l'idée de se rendre au lycée et de la guetter au détour des couloirs pour ne trouver aucune silhouette pâle, aucun ciel d'été. Elle en vomit son petit-déjeuner, une fois, et resta tremblante et en larmes accroupie devant la cuvette. Si elle ne venait pas, est-ce que Naminé s'en rendrait seulement compte ? Est-ce qu'elle lui enverrait un message pour demander où elle se trouvait, si elle allait bien ?

Elle attendait. Elle attendait une rupture qui ne venait pas, sans rien comprendre, sans rien oser demander. Si elle avait commis un impair, sa petite amie ne devrait-elle pas le lui dire ? Etait-ce ce fameux baiser ? Ou est-ce qu'elle s'était montrée trop collante, au bout du compte, trop dépendante ? Comment s'en douter, lorsque l'une et l'autre se muraient dans leur silence ?

 _Tu peux pas vivre comme ça_ , songea-t-elle un jour, et cela fit comme une résolution en elle. La décision la plus difficile de sa vie, peut-être, ou en tout cas la plus douloureuse. Quitter quelqu'un qu'on aimait encore de tout son être.

* * *

« Eh, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter. »

Dit avec une espèce de désinvolture, mais le ton tremblant n'aurait trompé personne de toute manière, et le nœud dans son estomac atteignait une telle intensité que respirer en devenait difficile.

« Oui, je pense aussi. »

Juste comme ça. D'un commun accord, pourrait-on dire. Xion eut beau avoir lancé l'idée la première, elle avait la douloureuse impression que ça lui tombait sur le coin de la tête sans crier gare. Elle avait évoqué le sujet toute seule, mais au fond, elle venait de se faire plaquer.

Ce soir-là, elle le passa avec ses deux meilleur amis, Axel et Roxas, à pleurer sur leurs épaules et mouiller leurs t-shirts avec ses larmes et sa morve. Ils ne se plaignirent pas, se contentant de tenter de la réconforter. Tout ce qu'il pourraient dire pour la consoler ne rendait la chose que plus atroce, mais elle ne protesta pas. Au moins, ils disaient quelque chose, ils s'exprimaient, ils ne la faisaient pas se sentir invisible.

Naminé. Son fantôme qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à retenir. Elle se mit à la haïr. Car il ne restait que ça, rien que ça pour se sentir proche d'elle encore. La haine, c'est une forme d'amour, et elle la détesta de tout son être, en silence, car elles ne parlaient pas de ces choses-là.

Le ciel gris virait au noir sans que l'on puisse distinguer un crépuscule au milieu des nuages sombres.

Sans prévenir, sans un bruit, sans un cri, l'été s'était terminé. Et tout à coup, il faisait si froid...

* * *

Naminé,

Ca fait un paquet d'années, maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, je n'écris pas pour te pleurer dessus. Le ciel est toujours bleu, il fait toujours chaud comme le jour où l'on s'est vues pour la première fois, peut-être davantage encore. Y'a des choses qui ne changent pas, quoiqu'il advienne de nous pauvres mortelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Sache que je t'ai détestée, beaucoup, et pendant longtemps. Je me suis détestée aussi, par intermittence, à me demander ce que j'avais fais de mal. A présent, je crois que j'ai dépassé ce stade. Quelques jours plus tôt, je repensais à quelque chose que tu m'as dit, et je me suis mise à sourire, sans ressentir ni tristesse diffuse ni rancune. C'est une des premières fois. Ne va pas imaginer que j'ai mis si longtemps à m'en remettre. Ca fait déjà très longtemps que je sais être heureuse sans toi. Et pourtant, quand ta pensée m'effleurait, je t'en voulais toujours, et ce bien après être passée à autre chose. Est-ce qu'on cesse jamais d'aimer les gens tout à fait ?

Je crois que c'est la manière dont notre histoire s'est fini. Ou le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi exactement. J'ai certainement mes torts aussi. J'étais si jeune, c'est possible, j'ai dû faire, ou ne pas faire, des choses sans m'en rendre compte. Mais je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien, et c'est certainement cela qui rend les souvenirs difficiles à supporter. Je me suis un peu écorchée le cœur à ton contact. C'est réparé, maintenant, mais la cicatrice tiraille un peu, parfois.

Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi. On n'en a jamais parlé, jamais eu l'occasion ou le courage. Je suis lâche, tu sais ? Trop lâche même pour te dire tout ça en face, et puis ça fait si longtemps... J'aurais pu te confronter, te poser la question, déjà. Après tout, nous nous sommes croisées une ou deux fois, par pur hasard, et nous avons soigneusement évité les sujets sensibles, évité de parler de nous, avons affiché un sourire hypocrite. Est-ce que tu as aussi peur que moi d'avoir cette discussion ? Est-ce que tu t'en fiches ? Ou bien c'est juste gênant, comme une erreur de jeunesse ?

Des fois, lorsque je me sens mélancolique, tu me manques. Même pas en tant qu'amoureuse, juste en tant qu'amie. Nos discussions me manquent.

Et puis je me demande pourquoi les gens partent, doivent partir. Il reste les souvenirs, bien sûr, mais les souvenirs sont douloureux, lorsqu'ils témoignent d'un passé qui ne reviendra pas. On dirait des espèces de papiers froissés qui ne reviendront jamais à leur forme d'origine.

Et il y a l'injustice. Je me sens bien, j'ai une belle vie, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux multitudes de chemins que je n'ai pas pris dans ma courte existence, ou que je n'ai pas su voir. Tu saisis ? Ce sont ces possibilités infinies qui me hantent, qui me font souffrir, je crois bien. Les « _et si_ ». Et si nous faisions toujours partie de la vie l'une de l'autre ? Et si nous n'étions jamais sorties ensemble ? Que n'avions pas tout gâché ? La vie n'aurait pas été pire ni meilleure, juste différente, je pense. Ca me tue de ne pas savoir, de ne jamais pouvoir savoir. Ah, mais cela ne s'applique pas qu'au pan de vie qui te concerne, à vrai dire. Je me pose cette question pour tout et n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que ce sera, quand je seras vieille, hein ? J'aurais tant de regrets que ça, tu penses ? Désolée, je digresse.

Ce truc est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à écrire, sans doute, crois-le ou non. Pourtant, le ciel est toujours bleu. Et j'ai aimé d'autres gens, avant et après toi, certains qui m'ont fait tout autant mal. Et pourtant c'est à toi que j'écris ça aujourd'hui. Ne te méprend pas, ça ne veut rien dire. L'eau a coulé sous les ponts. Pourtant, je dois être trop émotive. Rien qu'en rédigeant cette... chose... j'ai un peu envie de pleurer. Ca me ramène à une époque que je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir oublier.

Naminé, on ne pourra jamais redevenir amies. Il y a eu trop de temps, trop de silences, trop de mal. On pourrait essayer quand même, si ça te dit, si un jour ces mots passent devant tes yeux, même si ce sera sans grande conviction, je suis assez curieuse de voir ce que ça donnerait. Je ne t'en veux plus, c'est sans doute cela qui me permet d'écrire ces lignes, après toutes ces années. J'aurais dû le faire bien plus tôt. Je ne crois pas que tu liras tous ces trucs. Mais si, d'aventure, tu tombes là-dessus un jour, et si le cœur t'en dit, on peut se poser et en discuter, démêler tout ça et comprendre ce qui a cloché dans le processus. Calmement. Sans rancune, c'est promis.

Porte-toi bien dans le chemin que tu auras choisi d'emprunter.

Je crois que tu sais qui je suis.

* * *

 **Re ! N'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous a plu, ou pas plu, ou s'il pleut chez vous, peu importe.**

 **Des bisous !**


End file.
